User talk:Baw Wee
Lock and Load... Prepare For War. (All of the Humans and Separatists came out of the structure, cocking and loading their weapons, arming their grenades, and preping their armour. An Elite tosses Zaliet an Energy sword and a Plasma Rifle, and tossed you a Fuel Rod gun. Johnson then came by followed by dozens of Marines, a Spartan, five Elites, and a Squadrent of Grunts. You could see in the distance dozens of CCS Cruisers, Frigates, Marathon Cruisers, Hyclon-Cruisers, and Assault Carriers taking off from the landing zone. Darfor came out last, loaded a fresh Plasma Battery into his rifle, and headed towards you) Darfor: Baw Wee, Zaliet, You're with me. Take some Ghosts and cover the AA Wraiths. Peace Keeper, you go ship-board and take on the Fleet. This is going to be a long day!--Baracuss 00:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Assault on the Loyalists! (Zaliet taps you on the shoulder with his tail, and points at thousands of Ghosts at the edge of a snow bank. You and he grap two, as other Grunts, and Elites head out in Ghosts, Specters, Wraiths, Shadows, Eight Scarabs, and AA Wraiths. After a few minuets you are joined by Human Mongeese {with Marines holding rockets on the backs}, Warthogs {Chaingun and Gause}, and Scorpion Tanks. Banshees, Hornets, Pelicans, Phantoms, Spirits, Longswords, Albatroses, and Seraphs soared overhead. As the snow vanished from sight the Barren Wasteland you came to Chaos on became more familiar, as the shape of a Loyalist army slowly took form on the horizon. The Ships of the UNSC and Separatists took the lead and engaged the Loyalist ships)--Baracuss 00:49, 1 October 2008 (UTC) New Area of Combat (You fought in the Battle for over an hour, until a phantom comes down and picks you and Zaliet up. They take you aboard the ship that Draken (the Peace Keeper) was on. The Peace Keeper greeted you and told you good and Bad news) Peace Keeper: The good news is: Truth is bringing more ships down to the surface to hold us off. The bad news is: We've picked up signals from Baracuss' ships. Their heading though the Nebula as we speak!--Baracuss 02:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Death of Darkness Baw Wee, we are hoping to not let him land! We're going to try and conetct our ship with the Emerald so that you can get out of here! (The Ship leaves Chao's atmosphere getting closer to the wall of the nebula. The Emerald and the others came though the wall of mist and smoke easly, and it was the best and happiest thing you ever saw! But there was something else... a presence. Your dark side was somewhere on one of those ships, that is until he teleported right in front of you!) (Your Evil side, I call Dark) Dark: At last! (he grabs your shoulders) we shall be one again! UGH! (An energy sword peirces though him) Peace Keeper: I don't think so! Your soul is now forever banished from this universe! (Dark faded away, his soul lost forever, and never to return. The Emerald sent a signal to the ship you are on) Baracuss: This is the Glimering Emerald, Shipmaster and High Councilor Baracuss Antairious speaking.--Baracuss 20:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC)